


Hey Jude

by diedinthefall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diedinthefall/pseuds/diedinthefall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wakes up to an upset baby and an empty bed and witnesses some daddy/daughter bonding time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be working on some more moments to add to this depending on if anyone is interested.

Dean wakes up to the sound of crying coming from the other room.

"Cas?"

His hand feels across the bed where Cas should be, _how did he get up so fast?_ A few moments later the crying calms down and the sounds of shuffled footsteps approach the outside of their bedroom door. Dean hears the creak of the door start to open but then the baby cries again. Cas lets out an exhausted sigh turning back around towards the cry, but this time Dean follows quietly behind.

"Shhh, there, there." Cas picks up the baby girl in his arms, cradling her close to his chest.

"You don’t want to wake up daddy, he’s had a long day." Cas’s lips press on the top of little Mary Jo’s forehead.

Dean, who is watching from the hall, is beaming like father Christmas. Cas was so amazing with their daughter, it was these quiet moments he loved the most. The moments when it is just Cas and M.J. makes everything okay, makes everything alright in the world. Cas starts to slowly rock M.J. and as he begins to sing it takes Dean’s breath way.

“ _Hey Jude, don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart them you can start to make it better._ ”

Cas’s voice had a low, raspy hum to it, a calming hum that M.J. and Dean both loved. As the second verse rolled off Cas’s tongue Dean was tempted to go in and make his presence known but then he better not because M.J. would get all hyped up and never go to sleep. It was when Cas bend down to lay Mary Jo back in her crib that Dean snuck into the nursery. Cas stood there a moment starting down at their sleeping little angel. So beautiful, like her father. Dean’s arms wrapped around Cas’s torso as the hunter planted a soft kiss against his neck.

"When did you get here?"

Dean chuckled as Cas turned around to face him, having that confused look on his face that Dean had come to love after all these years.

"How about we go back to bed?"

"How about you answer my question, Winchest-"

Dean took Castiel’s lips, pouring himself into the kiss. Cas loved that about Dean. When Dean kissed him he could feel his soul, he could taste his wants, his desires, and his pain. He was gentle but purposeful and no matter how many times he had felt Dean’s kiss it always felt like the first time. It always took his breath away. Dean pulled away and smiled, a smile that lit up his whole face and made you forget what kind of pain he had been through. Cas smiled back and sighed.

"Ok, bed it is."


End file.
